


Return

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, fix, like they deserved!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix... Shaw finishes off a number at a wedding and she cant believe who she runs into..<br/>This is a happy end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Shaw had just finished off the last number, when she walked back into the huge ballroom. She could feel the vibration and drumming of the song that was playing, as she watched emotionless how the couples swayed happily on the dance floor, while other groups of people were standing around in circles, holding wine glasses and talked animatedly with each other.

The room was huge and nicely decorated, but Shaw didn't care that much about it, all she cared about was to maybe get some of that delicious looking wedding cake and then get the hell out of there, also the black dress she was wearing was kind of itching in the place were she had cut off the tag.

She scooped herself a piece of the wedding cake and poured herself some whiskey, before making her way towards an empty desk. She sat down, throwing the white card with golden letters that read “Annie Sommer” somewhere behind her. 

She licked her index finger which had accidentally brushed over the icing on the cake. Oh shit! That cake was good. She started to inhale it in a couple of seconds. 

Her eyes started to scan the crowd again and something unpleasant started to settle inside her stomach, making her feel sick. She wondered for a second if it was the cake, but when she realized that she had been watching the groom and bride, she understood that it wasn't only the cakes fault.

Shaws eyes started to burn, a very unwelcome and very unpleasant sensation. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, bringing the cold glass of whiskey to her lips, she took a gulp, relishing in the sensation that it left as it burned down her throat.

She was sure Root would have loved this, Root would have loved the fancy dresses. She could only imagine Root at a wedding, for a second she wondered if Root would have ever wanted something like this? Would they ever have gotten to this point? Shaw was sure as hell that she would never marry someone, she was just not cut out for this kind of stuff… but maybe she could have made an exception. Root was an exception in herself, Shaw had broken all of her own rules for this woman. She had slowly crept into her life and invaded every cell of her body, like a virus, but not in a bad way. 

Shaws index finger raced the water droplets that ran down the side of her whiskey glass, as she let out a breath, resting her head against the palm of her hand.

She should probably leave, Bear had been alone in her apartment all day and she should probably take him for a walk before he pees on her carpet again. Not that she blamed him, it was her fault. She should really start looking for a new place, the old one kept reminding her on… .

Thin, cold fingers touched the skin on her back, tracing an invisible line, as Shaw started to tense. She was about to jerk around and tell whatever asshole dared to touch her to better piss off when they still had the chance, but froze the second her eyes made contact with the person.

Her hearth started hammering relentlessly like drums in her ears, the cold fingers now sending a shiver down her spine. Her mouth was hanging open and she just starred wide eyed, feeling dumbstruck, as her eyes asses the brunette in front of her.

“Root?... I don't underst… .” Shaw breathed, not able to finish her sentence. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, had she really drunken that much already?

“May I have this dance?” the brunette asked, smiling wickedly.

Shaw just nodded, gently taking Roots hand, shuddering at the contact again. She let herself be pulled up and followed Root apathetically to the dance floor. Root smiled at her, and to be honest this was all a little bit overwhelming and to much to handle at once. Root looked breathtaking, 

“If this is another simulation I swear…. .” her threat was cut off, as soft red lips pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted for a second, before the brunette broke it off again and brought a hand up, resting it on her shoulder, starting to sway them both in the rhythm of the music. 

“Are you real?” Shaw asked, feeling slightly stupid, but she needed to know that this wasn't another simulation. Maybe she was better of not knowing?

Root smiled at her, leaning her forehead against Shaws. She brought her hand up, cupping the persian womans cheek. Shaw leaned slightly into its warmth, allowing herself this moment. But all of the sudden everything came crushing down again and Shaw had to lean back, pleading Root with her eyes to say something, the suspense was killing her.

“Yes, Sameen. Im real.” to make her point even clearer, she repositioned herself, linking her arms around Shaws neck, looking deeply into Shaws eyes.

“I'm sorry, I had to promise her. Or else I had put you and the rest of the team into danger.”

“And what? You lost the ability to send a text message, letting me know that you were still...?”

Shaw let the rest of the sentence linger in the air, as Root brushed a strand of hair, that had fallen into Shaws face away, before relinking her arms behind Shaws neck.

“She wouldn't allow it. Besides Sameen, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks.”

Shaws fingers traced over the fabric of Roots black dress, roughly pushing her fingers into the brunettes pale skin, bringing her even closer, so close that their bodies were flushed.

“You ever pull shit like that again… I swear I will kill you!”

Root smiled, “I have to admit… I really like the dress, but I'd much rather see it on the floor in front of your bed.” Root flirted, scrunching up her nose.

Shaw couldn't hold back the smile any more, shacking her head she captured the brunettes lips again, burring her fingers inside brunette hair, not letting go again.


End file.
